


The Incorrigible

by misura



Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Rodney is never wrong.





	The Incorrigible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



"First of all, obviously, you're wrong," Cooper said, as if he knew anything about anything.

John smirked. John was a traitor.

"Excuse me?" Rodney said. " _I'm_ wrong?" First of all?

Elizabeth coughed. "I think that what Dr Cooper is trying to say is - "

"I think Dr Cooper is dangerous and incompetent and shouldn't even be here, let alone be allowed to touch things." A bit harsh, but basically fair, Rodney felt.

A lot fairer than John saying, " _Who_ was it who accidentally blew up a planet again?", which wasn't really making a constructive contribution to the situation in any way.


End file.
